wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Herbst
ANOTHER kami Appearance: Looks much like a LeafWing, with short claws and small teeth, and has very small "branches" coming out from her tail with leaves on them. These leaves on her tail follow the seasons, changing color, falling off, flowering, and regrowing. Her horns also do this as well, although the leaf foliage that grows isn’t as dense. Her wings are smaller than the average LeafWing, making her more restricted to the ground. Depending on the angle, her eyes can appear red, orange, or yellow; like the colors leaves can turn in fall although the leaf foliage that grows isn’t as dense. Her wings are smaller than the average LeafWing, making her more restricted to the ground. Depending on the angle, her eyes can appear red, orange, or yellow; like the colors leaves can turn in fall. Personality: Is friendly and likes to approach dragons, but also shy and can make moments awkward. Has stagefright and highly respects nature, and while she does cringe a little when dragons walk on plants obliviously, she will throw a rage and let loose with fury her powers when a dragon purposely harms a plant, and her range varies upon the destruction. This can lead to dragons ending up with lots of cut and bite marks with marks from plants holding onto them all because they took down a dead branch from a tree. Since her powers require her to have knowledge of the plant she is growing, she has a very extensive knowledge on plant life. She is fascinated by plants, and if a new species of plant was discovered, she wouldn’t hesitate to read up on it or find it. Since she has a vast knowledge of plants and their properties, she also knows which ones can be used for medical purposes. She also knows about some bugs and animals, although her knowledge for them isn’t quite as vast as her knowledge of plants. Abilities: Strong plant manipulation, short claws, extremely flexible and agile, has trouble flying for long distances, reiastu In order to grow a plant, she must know the properties of a plant, and any special abilities it may have (i.e. If she was growing a Touch-Me-Not, she would have to know about the plant being able to react to touch). If she forgets one of the traits of a plant, it will die once she stops using her powers to grow it. Even though her powers accelerate plant growth to a significant amount, the speed at which the plant naturally grows can also affect the speed of the plant she is growing (i.e. A plant that grows slower like a tree would grow slower than her power’s growth rate, and a plant that grows faster like ivy would grow faster than her power’s growth rate). The rate at which her plants grow can also be affected by the fertility of the soil and how much water it has, sunlight, and temperature. Depending on the needs of the plant she is growing and the conditions present, it can either make the plant grow faster or slower. Category:Females Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LeafWings